In conventional computerized tomography (CT) for both medical and industrial applications, an x-ray fan beam and a linear array detector are employed to achieve two-dimensional axial imaging. The quality of these two-dimensional (2D) images is high, although only a single slice of an object can be imaged at a time. To acquire a three-dimensional (3D) data set, a series of 2D images are sequentially obtained in what is known as the “stack of slices” technique. One drawback to this method is that acquiring the 3D data set one slice at a time is an inherently slow process. There are other problems with this conventional tomographic technique, such as motion artifacts arising from the fact that the slices cannot be imaged simultaneously, and excessive exposure to x-ray radiation due to overlap of the x-ray projection areas.
Another technique for 3D computerized tomography is cone-beam x-ray imaging. In a system employing cone-beam geometry, an x-ray source projects a cone-shaped beam of x-ray radiation through the target object and onto a 2D area detector area. The target object is scanned, preferably over a 360° range, either by moving the x-ray source and detector in a scanning circle around the stationary object, or by rotating the object while the source and detector remain stationary. In either case, it is the relative movement between the source and object which accomplishes the scanning. Compared to the 2D “stack of slices” approach for 3D imaging, the cone-beam geometry is able to achieve 3D images in a much shorter time, while minimizing exposure to radiation. One example of a cone beam x-ray system for acquiring 3D volumetric image data using a flat panel image receptor is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,097 to Roos, et al.
A significant limitation of existing cone-beam reconstruction techniques occurs, however, when the projection of the object being imaged is larger than the field-of-view of the detector, which is a quite common situation in both industrial and medical imaging applications. In this situation, some measured projections contain information from both the field of view of interest and from other regions of the object outside the field of view. The resulting image of the field of view of interest is therefore corrupted by data resulting from overlying material.
Several approaches have been proposed for imaging object projections larger than the field-of-view of the imaging system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,421 to Gregerson et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for utilizing an under-sized detector to acquire CT data by stepwise moving said detector and thus sequentially accumulating sufficient projections for reconstruction. The system includes a source that projects a beam of radiation in a first trajectory; a detector located a distance from the source and positioned to receive the beam of radiation in the first trajectory; an imaging area between the source and the detector, the radiation beam from the source passing through a portion of the imaging area before it is received at the detector; a detector positioner that translates the detector to a second position in a first direction that is substantially normal to the first trajectory; and a beam positioner that alters the trajectory of the radiation beam to direct the beam onto the detector located at the second position. The radiation source can be an x-ray cone-beam source, and the detector can be a two-dimensional flat-panel detector array. The system can be used to image objects having projections larger than the field-of-view of the detector by translating the detector array to multiple positions, and obtaining images at each position, resulting in an effectively large field-of-view using only a single detector array having a relatively small size. A beam positioner permits the trajectory of the beam to follow the path of the translating detector, which permits safer and more efficient dose utilization, as generally only the region of the target object that is within the field-of-view of the detector at any given time will be exposed to potentially harmful radiation.